Three Many Weddings
by T87
Summary: Brittany will attend the weddings from her exes, the same persons she once thought they were "the one" but the worst of all is that she still haven't found her better half. Three exes and three weddings. [Brittana version of the Spanish movie "3 bodas de más"]


**Three Many Weddings**

Chapter 1: Free booze

"I don't know Brittany. I need someone who challenges me in any possible way… I don't know. I just think I need someone who can make things spicy." Artie shakes his head. "We have been together for three years now and it's always the same. What are we expecting? End like them." He points to the newlywed couple on the other side of the room, who are laughing with other people.

Brittany doesn't know what to answer him so the man continues talking.

"Tout est très petit bourgeois… They are fooling themselves. They think that this new stage of commitment in their relationship will bring happiness but that is not true, not at all. But only those who are outside the system, like me, can see the reality and the truth is that we are alone in this world."

"Yes, you are right. We're so alone… I'm so glad that we think so alike."

"That's the problem." Artie points out. "You always side with my opinions. You constantly agree with me and is exhausting. I don't know you anymore. Who are you? What are the things you like? What things you don't? For example, when we recorded ourselves doing it…

"I like it." Brittany answered quickly.

"All lies. You don't like the camera and you were embarrassed whenever we were filming."

"Okay, but the important thing is that we love each other so much and we struggle to make things work."

"There is no point in struggling with this particular topic. The point is you being turned on or not. I need a girlfriend who gets crazy in the bedroom, a woman who ask me to try out new things…."

"What? But is there nothing left to try." Brittany protests quietly. "What are we going to do? Sado… Sadomasochism?"

"Why not? I'd like to be hit very, very hard. I want you to make me bleed. I want you to make some serious injuries. I want you to hit me so bad that when I go to work my coworkers will ask me about the bruises. And I will have to lie to them, but they will be suspicious about my "accidents". Only thinking about it makes me so horny.

"Kinky. I like it…" The blonde doubtfully said.

"Oh, come on! You just did it again Brittany…" Artie protested.

"What?" Brittany is getting tired of this conversation.

"You are always telling me yes to everything I say. It's okay if you don't like it, I don't like it either. I was just trying to prove a point. I don't know Brittany. I don't know if I can go on like this anymore, with this relationship…"

"Well, we can talk about it later, maybe at home…" Brittany says, looking timidly toward the other six people who are in the table with both of them at her boss wedding.

The other guests at their table were sharing uncomfortable looks and there was a dead silent. The situation was pretty awkward, especially for Brittany. Being possibly dumped during a wedding reception is a new record even for the blonde.

"But the topic was out and I just decided to roll with it." Artie said, thinking it was a legit answer.

"I think if we just talk at home calmly, we can work it out. I can change." Brittany talks in a whisper.

"No, Brittany. There's no point. It's over…"

Brittany looks down, cursing her luck. The woman was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that suddenly there was music blasting in the room. Her boss slash friend Rachel Berry and her husband Finn Hudson were dancing towards the table, more specifically towards Brittany and Artie.

The newlyweds crossed the whole room dancing to the sound of 'Without you' from David Guetta with a choreography previously rehearsed although Finn couldn't dance even if his life depended on it. Then the bride gave to Brittany a bouquet of flowers.

"My intuition tells she will be the next." Rachel smiled and realizes that Brittany has tears in her eyes. "Oh, you are touched by my happiness." The bride is beaming with happiness. "So cute! I'm going to hug you."

Brittany didn't say anything and then Rachel knew something was wrong, she looks to Artie and he quickly looked away trying to cover his face with his hands because now all the wedding guests have their eyes on Brittany and him.

Rachel glanced towards another friend of hers on the same table, Mercedes. She was looking for an explanation, the other woman clandestinely made the gesture of a scissors with her hand implying the recent breakup.

When she looked back to the blonde, Brittany only asked.

"Tell me there's open bar tonight."


End file.
